rijonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Rijon Adventures Walkthrough
Seashore City The adventure starts in the Player’s house in Seashore City. After a short conversation with Dad, you can leave the City by heading South to reach Gravel Town. On the way there, in Gravel Canyon, you will meet you anxious Rival Terry and later on encounter angry Professor Jen. who will take you to her Lab. There, you will be given an opportunity to choose your Starter out of three Pokémon available: Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. With your new Pokémon in hand you can leave the Lab, but right outside the building Terry will catch up with you and he will ask you to battle him. Despite giving you an option of refusing, the battle will take place no matter of the choice. Next, you’ll have to visit the Post Office, where you’ll be asked to deliver package – Dad’s Parcel – to your Dad. Make your way up to Seashore City again and talk to Dad. He will give you Running Shoes, as well as Devon Scope to deliver to Prof. Jen. Go back to Gravel Town’s Lab and talk with the woman and she will give you a PokéDex as well as some Poké Balls. While being in Gravel Town, don’t forget to visit Berry shop to receive Town Map. Your next stop is Merson Cave. The travel shouldn’t be troublesome as the road is pretty straightforward, additionally there is a PokéCenter on the way in case your Pokémon need to have their health recovered. The second part of Merson Cave is overrun with Team Rocket Grunts. As you follow the path you will be forced to go down the ladder as one of the rockets blocks the way. Down there you will find two fossils: Helix Fossil and Dome Fossil. You can pick only one because as soon as you put it in your bag a grunt will run down, challenge you to battle and claim the other fossil before running away. With Team Rocket gone you can move on, though it would be a good idea to go back and heal your Pokémon as there’s quite a trip ahead. On the other side of Merson Cave there’s a short Route filled with trainers waiting for you under the name of Merson Pass. Merson City Arriving to Merson City leaves you with a few possibilities. You can: go south to South Rijon Gate where you’ll receive Old Rod from a fisherman, you can go to Backpacker’s Motel and battle the guests in their rooms, you can go North to Mt. Boulder Range or you can go straight to the Gym to get your first Badge, however be aware that as soon as you walk up to the Gym’s doors, you will be meeting with your Rival Terry. Don’t worry though, he will heal your Pokémon before the battle. I would personally advise you to explore the area before challenging the Gym, as you can collect quite a number of money and items. In front of the Motel you will meet Brendan who will challenge you and will reward you with Scope Lens when you defeat him, and be sure to talk with the President of the Pokémon Fan Club to be given TM43 (Secret Power). When you’ll have enough of exploring walk up to the Gym and defeat Terry. If the Player picked Charmander: |} If the Player picked Squirtle: |} If the Player picked Bulbasaur: |} With your rival gone you can finally enter the Gym, battle the one Trainer who’s splashing in the water, or avoid being challenged and go straight to challenge Karpman. |} When the Marine Badge is resting safely in your pocket you can finally continue the journey by going to Mt. Boulder Range. If you tried to pass this area before, you surely know that there’s a girl who won’t let you pass to Dock Underpass, but now, as you have the Badge, it would be good to talk to her since she’ll gladly give you a Water Stone. also remember to visit the big building on this route and climb all the way up, because there’s a rare Pokémon waiting for you there: Eevee. Dock Underpass will take you to the area North of Seashore City, but at this point the gateway is still closed, thus the only possible patch is going North to Hayward City. Hayward City Hayward City has nothing to offer in terms of getting new Badges. However there’s a Department Store as well as a Lab where you’ll be able to bring your Fossil to life. When you’ll try to go North to Nugget Pass you will meet again with Terry, though this time he won’t be as nice to heal your Pokémon. If the Player picked Charmander: |} If the Player picked Squirtle: |} If the Player picked Bulbasaur: |} On the bridge you’ll have to battle your way through to get a Nugget and after that you should hear East to Origal Maze. While being in this rainy domain be sure to pick up HM01 (Cut), which is just laying around. Later on you’ll meet with May who will give you National Expansion to your PokéDex. Affter that only Cycling Foothill is separating you from Owsauri City. Owsauri City Owsauri is a pretty big area with a few interesting locations: Day Care, Game Corner, Name Rater’s House and Gym. Unfortunately Game Corner will have to wait a bit as the girl who can give you Coin Case, the one with Zigzagoon, will ask for Orange Mail, which can be bought in the next city. There’s also a Fisherman in the house near the pond who will give you Good Rod. When you’re done collecting stuff from various people in this City go to the Gym. |} When you finally have Hail Badge, you will be able to take care of that tree in Hayward City, therefore march all the way back. Cut the tree, defeat Team Rocket Grunt and make your way through Moraward Path. At the end of the Route you’ll find an entrance to Silk Tunnel, but before you enter this new area it would be a good idea to heal your Pokémon. Moraga Town In Moraga Town there are a few points of interests. First of all, get a Pokémon who can cut trees and access the house in the north-western part of the Town to be given''' HM02''' (Fly) then march to the other side to find another tree you can cut and grab''' Vs Seeker'. In the building above PokéMart you’ll be given '''Keg of Beer'. Pay a visit to State Library’s upper floor and talk with the guy who’s messing with the TV. That’s Scott, the Gym Leader, and when you bug him he’ll move to his rightful place where he’ll be waiting for you. Also visit PokéMart to get Orange Mail, which you can trade for Coin Case in Owsauri City. When you’re ready you can head out to the Gym and after getting though a horde of female trainers, you can challenge the Leader Lois who favours Grass Pokémon to get Sprout Badge. |} Jaeru City Dash through Powerline Road to get to Jaeru City. In the Eastern side of the City there’s a Bike Shop where the man will be so nice as to give you a Bike '''while the man standing nearby PokéMart will give you TM39 (Rock Tomb) if you agree to listen to his story. In this city, there’s also a restaurant where you can battle some Trainers and buy MooMoo Milk. And when you’re done exploring go to the Gym and get yourself a '''Spark Badge. |} Botan City Leave the City be heading East to Jaeru Plains and don’t forget to pick up Itemfinder and pass through Botan Outskirts. For now, there’s not much to do in Botan City. You can heal your Pokémon in the building East of PokéMart by talking to the man who’s living there. Next, you should go North to Haunted Forest. You may not enter it now yet, but there’s one special person witing there for you to battle by the name of Terry. If the Player picked Charmander: |} If the Player picked Squirtle: |} If the Player picked Bulbasaur: |} When you defeat your rival you can leave the city and pass through Tan Boat Creek to reach Castro Valley. Castro Valley While there, you should visit Brigitte's house, because she'll give you some Premier Balls. Apart from that, sadly, there's not much to do. At this point you have two options: go challenge the Gym right away or head East to Castro Forest and beyond. The local Gym might be problematic at this point as you don't have HM Flash and all the trainers are hiding. But I can provide a little guide: |} I would advice to challenge the Gym now, but the choice is up to you. Wen you defeat Ginta he'll give you Fist Badge, which will allow you to use Surf outside of battle. And where to get HM Surf? At Yuva Mila Lake. The road is long and full of trainers, so it would be a decent idea to get some supplies in the form of Potions and Repels. To get to Yuva Mila Lake you'll have to go through Castro Forest and then through Castro Field and the trainers get stronger and stronger as you go. When you finally reach your destination visit the only house on this Route and get HM03 (Surf). While you're here you can go North to Power Road and enter the Power Plant where it is possible to capture Zapdos. Having HM03 in your store it will allow you to reach two new Gyms, namely: Seashore Gym and Equality River Gym. Even though the Gym in Equality River is featured as 7th, I think it would be wiser to take care of that one first as it has lover level of opponents. Equality River To get to Equality River you must first reach Moraga Town and use the tunnel, to which the entrance is located in the east-southern corner of the Town, and get to Southedge Bay. From the bridge you should surf East and soon you'll find yourself on in Equality River where you can challenge he Gym Leader right away as there are no trainers hindering your adventure. |} Seashore Gym Before you go to Seashore, you might want to track back and surf West to reach Eagulou City. Right now there's not much to do there, but marking that location will be helpful later when you'll have to come back here. So heal your Pokémon to be able to Fly here later. Go back to Seashore City, cut the small tree and enter the Gym. You might notice that the inside of the Gym looks like a replica of the City and all trainers look alike, which makes finding the leader a bit troublesome. |} With Psi Badge in your pocket you should go to Merson City and talk with an elderly man who's blocking the entrance to hot springs. He will now recognize your greatness and will allow you to enter. While inside you might want to go to Suite 6 and grab a Seed Bag from the man there. The next steps depend on whether you're playing as a boy or a girl. If you're a boy enter the hot springs and talk with an old man next to a boulder, he ill give you HM06 (Rock Smash). Teach that move to one of your Pokémon to reach the female part of the hot springs where you will find Go-Googles. If you play as a girl the task is a bit easier as both of those things are available in one area. To get the HM just talk with an old lady, also next to a boulder, and grab the googles. Eagulou City When you finally have the googles it's time to visit Eagulou City's park. So fly there, assuming that you marked the location as I advised, and enter the park. Naturally you can run around and explore, but the important thing is that you get through the cave area and enter the desert zone. There's a sandstorm raging there so without the googles you wouldn't be able to get through it. In this area there's an item called MXV-720, which is a camera. It belongs to a man living West of Hayward city in a house next to the entrance to Rijon Tunnel. When the time runs you should fly to Hayward City and give it back to him in exchange for HM04 (Strength). With that HM you can go back to Eagulou Park and go through Mountain Area to get to a Moltres '''waiting at the top. You can also enter Mt. Boulder Caves via Mt. Boulder Range and get to the lower floor where '''Aticuno resides. When you're ready collecting HMs, it's time to head to Rijon Tunnel. This part is especially confusing and might take a while to get used to navigate it, so here's a map. You should enter from Yuva Mila Lake. In the lower level of the Ice Caverns (the ones with ice on the floor) you will need to find HM07 (Waterfall), which you'll use to get to the upper level. There's a lady from Elite Four. Talk with her and leave the cave. Johto Next, you should get to Botan City and surf East from the bridge to find a Game Corner. If you've been here before it should have been closed, but going to the caves and talking to the woman should allow you to enter. The man, Joe Reed, will ask you to find his daughter in Haunted forest. Therefore go there and save her by battling a wild Gengar. Then the game will take you to the Game Corner when you'll meet with your Dad who will ask you to assist him in his journey to Johto. But you will need one more item to be able to get there: Poké Flute. Getting it is really simple, in Botan City there's a cutable tree, behind it there is an invisible woman whose reflection can be seen in the puddle. Talk with her and you shall be given Poké Flute. With that item you are ready to go to Cycling Foothill and ride up trough Cycling Road to Cycling Peak. There is a tunnel which will allow you to get to Johto. From this location you can go to two places: Route 34 and Goldenrod City or Ilex Forest and Azalea Town. And my advice is to go to Azalea first. As tempting as Goldenrod might sound, there's next to nothing to do there. While, if you go through Ilex forest and get to Azalea, you can challenge the Gym and get some more experience. But it is completely optional. The true destination is PokéCenter in Goldenrod, where you will meet Prof Tim who's trying to start a machine, but a Team Rocket Grunt comes barging in and steals some parts. Your job is to get them back. Teleport back to Rijon. There's a man next to PokéCenter who will teleport you for free. Get to Botan Outskirts and enter Silph Warehouse as there is no guard anymore. Like with Rijon Tunnel, it will be easier to present you with a picture for a guide. In the room with a floor made of teleportation tiles, there's a Master Ball, but it is surrounded with teleportation tiles which will take you back a few rooms. Battle the scientist and obtain Machine Parts. Made your way to Goldenrod and give them back to Tim. Next, you should visit your Dad who will reward you with a Mist Stone. At this point you probably realized there's a cave in Eagulou City which you can't enter due to some mysterious energy. With Mist Stone you can finally enter the cave to get to the last Gym. |} Talrus Heights Congratulations! Now you have all eight Badges! This means you can challenge the league. To get to Talrus Heights you need to reach Jaeru City and head North through the swirly maze to find yourself at a Gate. Here, you'll be ambushed by Terry who has a new team. If the Player picked Charmander: |} If the Player picked Squirtle: |} If the Player picked Bulbasaur: |} With all the Badges you will be able to get through all the gates in Talrus Foothill. Talrus League |} |} |} |} And the Champion: If the player picked Bulbasaur: |} If the player picked Squirtle: |} If the player picked Charmander: |} Category:Rijon Adventures Category:Walkthroughs